Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Optical fiber connectors and fiber optic enclosures are an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic connectors allow two optical fibers to be quickly optically connected without requiring a splice. Fiber optic connectors can be used to optically interconnect two lengths of optical fiber. Fiber optic connectors can also be used to interconnect lengths of optical fiber to passive and active equipment. Fiber optic enclosures are incorporated into fiber optic networks to facilitate providing access to optical fibers of fiber optic network cables. Fiber optic enclosures often house components such as splice trays, passive optical splitters, fiber optic adapters, fiber optic connectors, connector storage regions, connection fields/panels, connectorized pigtails, wavelength divisional multi-plexers and other components.
A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of a connector housing. A spring is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The ferrule functions to support an end portion of at least one optical fiber (in the case of a multi-fiber ferrule, the ends of multiple fibers are supported). The ferrule has a distal end face at which a polished end of the optical fiber is located. When two fiber optic connectors are interconnected, the distal end faces of the ferrules abut one another and the ferrules are forced proximally relative to their respective connector housings against the bias of their respective springs. With the fiber optic connectors connected, their respective optical fibers are coaxially aligned such that the end faces of the optical fibers directly oppose one another. In this way, an optical signal can be transmitted from optical fiber to optical fiber through the aligned end faces of the optical fibers. For many fiber optic connector styles, alignment between two fiber optic connectors is provided through the use of an intermediate fiber optic adapter. The fiber optic adapter can include an alignment sleeve for receiving and co-axially aligning the ferrules of the two mated connectors. The alignment sleeve can take the form of a cylindrical split sleeve having a resilient/elastic construction. Example fiber optic connectors are disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 8,837,940.
Many fiber optic enclosures are designed to be installed in outside environments and are environmentally sealed. Example fiber optic enclosures for use in outside environments are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,512,304; 7,558,458; 8,213,760; 7,805,044; 7,539,387; and 7,013,074. A typical fiber optic enclosure of this type includes at least one sealed cable port for routing a fiber optic network cable into the enclosure. This type of enclosure can also include sealed connector ports for interfacing with connectorized drop cables. Optical fibers of the fiber optic network cable routed into the enclosure are often accessed within the enclosure and spliced to another cable such as a drop cable, directly connectorized or spliced to connectorized pigtails. When the fibers are connectorized, the connectorized ends can be plugged into inner ends of fiber optic adapters incorporated into the sealed connector ports. The fiber optic adapters can include alignment sleeves and are installed at the sealed connector ports at the time the enclosure is initially assembled. In the field, outer ends of the fiber optic adapters can be used to receive ruggedized fiber optic connectors corresponding to drop cables to provide optical connections between the drop cables and optical fibers of the fiber optic network cable without having to access an interior of the enclosure.